Pollo
Pollo is a young fire phoenix humanoid employed to Mocking-Jay. Status Alive. Appearance Pollo has a tall and sleek body for his age. His skin is tan, his eyes are bright yellow, and his hair is dark brown with the tips colored in a natural orange fade. Pollo also has a pair of phoenix wings on his back, they're always there, and they are the color of fire. They can turn into actual fire too. His physical appearancw now, however, is that of a 16 yr old because of an aging potion he drank. As a tribute to Damian's apparent death, Pollo switched his wardrobe for a smaller version of Damian's clothes but in dark red, brown, and mustard. Still, he kept that red scarf he always wears. Personality His personality isn't very defined, since as a young boy he's still forming it. However, an important trait is that Pollo is always trying to be helpful to everyone, to feel useful. That is the reason he is eager to learn new things and is disappointed at himself when he messes stuff up. Pollo has a sense of humor for certain things too. He can be clueless in certain situations, especially when he panics at not knowing what to do/how to react to a situation. He looks up to others older than him and tries to impress them. Pollo is loyal to his close ones, even though he doesn't always agree with them. Cause he has what you could call a fiery temper and strong will. ￼After Damian's death, he stopped being so carefree and resolved to strenghten himself so he could be a suitable replacement for his deceased role-model. Abilities Powers As a fire Phoenix-humanoid, it's pretty obvious that most of his magic is related to fire. Pollo's most notable power is fire manipulation and ignition. He can start fires and even control where. Extreme heat doesn't harm him. Nonetheless, when he loses control of his emotions, he loses control of his powers as well. His eyes glow brighter the more he heats up. Another one of his so called powers is shifting into birdmform. He's a fluffy young fire phoenix in this form, though he can control how much his feathers light up. He'll always have wings, even in humanoid form. Skills Pollo has nearly 0 physical skills aside from flying. He's training to become strong, though! He's quite skilled in arson, need I mention it? Being emotional may also be a skill. Relationahips Damian This guy is the one who initially hired him to work at Fireon. He was also his first friend and role-model, who Pollo hopes- hoped to impress someday. They went to parties a couple time, and well, Pollo might or might have not stalked Damian at times. ￼Damian's apparent death sparked a motivation to become mature inside Pollo. This has led Chicken boi to try to fulfill Damian's role to his near friends. The Fireon Crew Pollo's quite friendly and in good terms with them, since they're related in some way to his employee. A few relationships stand out. He's gotten Dominic into trouble (*cough* DAMIAN *cough*), partially fell in love with Celosia, and admired Phoebe's baby, Matthias. Phoenix She's Pollo's direct older sister, and though he hasn't known from her in a very long time, it might be possible that she is looking for him. Backstory ￼Pollo comes from a very, very large family of Phoenix humanoids. By large, I mean that he had too many older siblings to count. He used to be the youngest one. One day, in a emotional fit, he accidentally set the whole house on fire. This turned relationships with his family extremely rocky and he was officially kicked out. He spent some time wandering around Forengard, during which he somehow got a phone and was mistakenly hired to work at Fireon by Damian. Apparently though, Pollo gave a good impression and kept the job and safety provided by Mocking-Jay. Fun facts/Trivia * His name means chicken in Spanish * A wacky passion he has is building nests. Once, Damian found his room full of tiny nests. * He likes fried chicken. * Favorite colors are fire colors and brown Gallery ((feel free to add pictures!)) Pollo new.jpeg|Pollo's current appearance, drawn by Specter PolloByEliza.jpg|A slightly-blurry drawing of Pollo by Eliza Pollo!!! Noooooo!!1!!!.jpg|A beautiful and hilarious drawing by Eliza Category:Male Category:OC